Mark II
|B2 = |B3 = |B4 = |B5 = |B6 = }} |image = 11c34debf2c9437eec4f51d07bce7cd2.jpg |based = Proto-Classic Armor (but with no color) |appearances = Iron Man Iron Man 2 Iron Man 3 |continuity = Marvel Cinematics Universe (Earth-199999) |creator = Tony Stark |user = Tony Stark James Rhodes |affiliations = Hall of Armors |markno = Mark II |codename = None |class = Basic Iron Man Suit |type = Prototype Flight Armor |armorcolor = Steel Silver (None) |height = 6 ft |status = Destroyed |color = #800517 |power = Palladium Arc Reactor Mark II |equipment = Armor Gauntlet Armor Boots |systems = J.A.R.V.I.S. OS Status System Propulsion System |weapons = Repulsors (Repulsion Mark I) Unibeam (Chest Repulsor) |composition = Chromed Titanium-Steel Plating |capabilities = Super-Strength Flight |specialfeats = Flaps Stabilizers |predecessor = Mark I |successor = Mark III* |preceded = Mark I |followed = Mark III |weightlvl = -- |strengthlvl = -- }} The Mark II (Mark 2), was the second Iron Man Armor designed and created by Tony Stark and is the successor to the original Mark I armor. It was constructed as a prototype with an emphasis on exploring flight potential. As the first suit of Iron Man Armor built at Stark Industries, the Mark II armor features new technology compared to the effective but crude Mark I armor. It was soon replaced by the Mark III armor after its initial flight testing revealed its inability to reach the higher atmosphere due to the build up of ice. Armor Data Armor Design The Mark II features a basic metallic silver color scheme overall and throughout. Features 'Special' * Flaps: The Mark II has steel flaps which are used for breaking air speed when flying or traveling in the air. * Stabilizers: The Mark II has ailerons and flaps built into the legs and shoulders to increase flight stability. These features become more concealed within the armor in later versions of the suit. Systems The Mark II features a variety of new systems. * JARVIS OS: JARVIS is integrated into the armor, allowing him to control the suit's systems, manage the rest of the armor's functionalities, and assist Tony when using the armor. Armor Composition The armor is composed of a light and strong chromed titanium steel alloy that is completely resistant to gunfire and can even endure crashes and attacks from destructive weapons. Capabilities * Super-Strength: As a perfected version of the Iron Man Armor, the Mark II enables its user to have superhuman strength. Through the armor, the user is capable of lifting very heavy objects as well as enhancing the user's combat abilities. * Flight: Although this feature has become a regular ability for all succeeding armors, the Mark II is the first to be able to achieve sustained flight. Using the Repulsors in the hands and feet, the armor can attain flight and fly at high speeds. The Repulsors are a key part to the armor's flight as they are the factor that stabilizes the armor during flight or when hovering. Weapons The Mark II features a new arsenal with different types of weapons. * Repulsors: The Mark II has standard repulsors, which were used mainly for flight power and stability. Despite this, as shown when Rhodey stole it, they could be used for battle. * Unibeam: The Mark II has a standard Unibeam, and has a whitish blue glow coming from the Unibeam's power source. The Mark II is powered by the Palladium Arc Reactor Mark II. History Iron Man The Mark II armor was first constructed by Tony Stark after escaping the Ten Rings. This iteration of the suit was much more streamlined than the Mark I with more focus on flight. The suit was taken on its first flight, where it was discovered it had a problem with freezing at high altitudes. This issue was solved with a refined titanium-gold alloy used in the Mark III' '''armor and above. Iron Man 2 After the altercation at Stark Industries, Tony stored the Mark II armor in his private workshop, and fitted it with its own Arc Reactor so as not to drain power from his personal reactor. Tony becomes drunk at what he believes to be his last ever birthday party while in the Iron Man Mark IV armor. Tired with Stark's child-like behavior, James Rhodes steals the '''Mark II' and battles Tony, demolishing several rooms in his house. Rhodes then delivers it to the US Air Force, who with the help of Justin Hammer customizes and weaponizes it, transforming it into the War Machine Armor. Iron Man 3 After recovering the Mark II '''armor and stripping it of all Hammer tech and weaponry, the armor can be seen in its original form in the original Hall of Armors in Tony's garage, along with Marks I, III, IV, V, VI, and VII. It is later destroyed after the Mandarin's forces destroy Tony's Malibu house by demolishing it with missiles. Other Iron Man (video game) Tony constructed the Mark II upon his return to America. During his initial flight and combat training, the Maggia Crime Syndicate attacked Stark Industries, angry at the shut-down of the Weapons Development Division. Using the Mark II, Stark fought them off until they hijacked a prototype Stark Gunship, which Tony shot down. The Mark II can be unlocked later, and is the fastest suit in the game. Marvel's The Avengers: Iron Man - Mark VII The '''Mark II makes an appearance in the interactive comic app when Tony creates it and gives it a test flight, which was based on the same scene found in the first Iron Man film. Iron Man 3 - The Official Game |iso8 = |time = 22 mins, 59 seconds |xp = 3,000 XP |info = }}The Mark II is a playable and unlockable armor in the game. It is the 2nd weakest armor under the Frost Charge category, the first being S.D.C.A. This armor is also the 5th weakest armor in the game. ---- Marvel Heroes Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Trivia * The Mark II is the first and only armor to feature a pure silver color design on its armor plating, since it has not been painted with any color. * Despite being made of lightweight materials, the Mark II armor is demonstrable heavier than future armors, as Tony ended up crashing through several floors of his home after landing only a few feet on the roof. * In Iron Man, ''the '''Mark II' armor never demonstrates the use of any weapons. The armor had not been fitted with any offensive weapons as it had been developed purely to test the level of sophistication and improvements over the Mark I armor. In Iron Man 2, James Rhodes utilizes a Unibeam attack while wearing the Mark II armor, though it is unknown if the armor always possessed this function or it had been modified to incorporate it later. * This armor's composition is made out of 3 of the 4 strongest natural metals on Earth, which are chromium, titanium, and steel. Gallery Mark 2.JPG Photo(632).JPG Iron_Man_Armor_(Mark_II).jpg MARK2.jpg Tony_Stark-Suit_Test.jpg File:Photo(737).jpg Ironman-0008.jpg Iron-man-mark-ii-superbowl.jpg IronManMkII1-IM.png IronManMkII2-IM.png Ironman074.jpg IronmanMarkIIa.jpg|Mark II First Flight ironman_suit.jpg|Mark II in Iron man IronManMkII3-IM.png IronManMkII4-IM.png IronManMkII5-IM.png IronManMkII6-IM.png 2008_iron_man_019.jpg Filmz.ru_f_17427.jpg images(9).jpg Mark-II.png IM_MK2_-_Game.png Iron-Man-3-Mark-II.png IronManMkIIa-HOA.png IronManMkIIb-HOA.png IronManMkIIc-HOA.png IronManMkIId-HOA.png IronManMkIIf-HOA.png IronManMkIIe-HOA.png download (8).jpg download100.jpg Mark 2.jpg Mark 2~01.jpg References * There are no References to dsiplay. External Links * * * ---- Category:Technology Category:Cinematic Armors Category:Iron Man (film) Category:Iron Man 2 Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Basic Iron Man Suits Category:Iron Man 3 - The Official Game Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Marvel Universe Category:Earth-199999 Category:Armors Category:Earth-199999 Technology Category:Marvel's The Avengers: Iron Man - Mark VII Category:Prototype Flight Armor Category:Prototype Suits Category:Destroyed Armors Category:Classic Armors Category:Iron Man Armor Category:Frost Charge Category:Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Category:Mark 2 Category:Mark ll